


Beautiful clothes

by SookieWrites



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Ruby made a dress for Hanamaru, but she doesn't want to wear it
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Kurosawa Ruby
Kudos: 4





	Beautiful clothes

Ruby and You are at the sewing room of Uranohoshi’s high school. They are making new clothes for the next live show of Aqours. But suddenly, You gets up from her chair.  
She yells : « I HAVE AN IDEA ! »  
Ruby is surprised. They are busy, so what is the idea ?  
« Ruby, I know you love Hanamaru with your whole heart. I have an idea. How about making new clothes for her ? A dress that shows the love you give to her everyday. », says You.  
« - Oh yes ! It’s a very good idea. I hope s-she will love the clothes.... I’m a bit stressed to be honest. »

Now, You and Ruby are working on the clothes!

The final result of the dress is really beautiful. It consists of a white top with lace at the sleeves, a very long bordeaux red skirt with a black stripe at the end and a bow in the middle and black thights. It has even a white and pastel yellow headband.

Ruby goes to Hanamaru’s house. She show her the dress she made for her.

« So ? », Ruby says. « Is t-that good ? »  
« - Ruby… It’s so beautiful ! I think it’s the most beautiful dress I saw in my life, but I can’t wear that. I’m too ugly for that, zura. »  
« - No ! You’re not », Ruby protests. « I’m sorry Maru. R-really sorry... » She cries a little but succeeds to hold back her tears. « I just hope you will keep the dress »

[Tomorrow]

Today it’s a new day, week-end. And… Hanamaru successfully wears the dress. « Hmm, it’s cuter than I tought, zura. » She thinks. She goes to the cafeteria and Ruby sees her, in the dress !

« OMG Hanamaru you’re so beautiful ! I love you so much… »  
« - Thank you Ruby. I love you too. »

Ruby kisses Hanamaru on the forehead and then, they hug each other.

**Author's Note:**

> for the dress, i took my inspiration from hanamaru's birthday promo ur 2019 on sif! however, i didn't put love live! school idol festival as fandom tag


End file.
